1. Technical Field
The described embodiments relate generally to improvements to injection molding equipment. More specifically, tooling concepts for reducing sink and improving cosmetics of injection molded parts are disclosed.
2. Related Art
Injection molded materials have a tendency to contract during solidification after an injection molding process. Contraction can generally be accommodated for by making a cavity of the injection mold correspondingly larger; however, asymmetric contraction can be much harder to accommodate. Accommodations for asymmetric contraction can include additional time consuming finishing operations to produce a cosmetically acceptable part. Asymmetric contraction can be caused by contraction of the plastic material into portions of the mold called gates and/or runners. Contraction of the plastic into the gates can cause sink on portions of the injection molded part opposite the gates.
Therefore, what is desired is a way to reduce or eliminate asymmetric sink near gate and runner portions of an injection molded part.